Solo
by Feche
Summary: TODOS sus seres queridos murieron en la Batalla Final, donde el derrotó al más tenebroso Mago Oscuro, pero pagando un gran precio... Ahora, 13 años después, Harry se siente muy solo... totalmente solo...


_CAPÍTULO 1__: "Recuerdos que lastiman" _

_Un hombre respiraba agitadamente, tratando de recuperarse de lo que había visto. O mejor dicho, soñado, ya que eso había sido producto de su mente. No podía creerlo, otra vez volvía a soñar lo mismo. Él, cada vez que podía, trataba de soñar algo distinto, pero no podía. Parecía que el sueño lo persiguiera para que volviera a ver aquellas horrendas imágenes. _

_A medida que pasaban los días, se sentía más abrumado por ese recuerdo que lo embargaba en la tristeza. _

_Y es que para una persona de 30 años como Harry Potter, la falta de sus amigos se sentía…, y mucho…_

_Eran casi las tres de la madrugada y él no conseguía dormir. Entonces, decidió que lo mejor sería despejarse. Se levantó de la cama y descendió las escaleras hasta la cocina. Abrió la heladera y se sirvió un pequeño refresco. Asomó su revoltosa cabellera por la ventana, observando las estrellas, mientras bebía. Pensó, como y porqué tenía ese sueño._

_Tal vez porque los quiso demasiado y le dolía enormemente el que ya no estuvieran allí. _

_Todos, exactamente TODOS, se habían marchado. _

_Sus mejores amigos: Ron y Hermione, Neville, Luna, el profesor Dumbledore, Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Tonks, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy (por increíble que parezca), los gemelos y, por último, el amor de su vida, Ginny. Todos estaban muertos, asesinados por Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más poderoso, quién, luego, sería destruido por el mismo Harry. Él juró que vengaría la memoria de sus seres queridos y así lo hizo. Después de terminada la guerra, Harry intentó rehacer su vida sin aquellos que lo habían querido tanto, aunque igualmente no había podido dejar de recordarlos. _

_¿Será por eso?_-se preguntó una vez hubo terminado su vaso- _¿Será esa la razón de mi sueño?… Claro!… eso es! Los extraño tanto que no puedo olvidarlos, por eso mi corazón anhela tanto volver a verlos, estar con ellos, el saber que tengo una familia y amigos que me apoyan hasta el final…. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenían que irse?… En especial tú, Ginny…., cuánto te extraño…- _largó un largo suspiro_-… todos se fueron por mi culpa, por ayudarme en mi lucha… por mi culpa…_

En ese momento, se sentía solo, más solo que nunca…

De pronto, Harry se acordó de unas palabras que le había dicho Hermione, una tarde en la madriguera… dos semanas antes de la Gran Batalla entre él y el Innombrable. Dos semanas antes de la muerte de sus seres queridos…

Flash Back

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban el jardín de los Weasley, charlando sobre la penosa situación que estaban viviendo debido al regreso de Voldemort.

-Harry…- habló después de varios minutos de silencio-

-¿Sí, Hermione?

-… Quiero decirte algo… Tú sabes muy bien que Ron y yo no estaremos siempre a tu lado…, aunque nosotros no lo queramos…

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Si ustedes saben más que nada, que no permitiré que Voldemort lastime a mis amigos!

-… pero, Harry, Ron y yo corremos tanto peligro como tú… e inclusive mas...

- ¡No permitiré que le pase algo!… Además…-agregó melancólico-… que haría yo sin ustedes y Ginny… Simplemente… no soportaría tanto dolor…

- ¡No! ¡Se fuerte Harry! Si algún día llegáramos a faltar, por favor, no te rindas… _sigue_, porque aunque no podamos estar contigo físicamente, lo estaremos de corazón…

Cuando llegue ese día, no te bajones, sigue adelante, ¡_vive _tu vida Harry!

-Hermione tiene razón, amigo. No bajes los brazos,… nosotros siempre estaremos contigo…, recuérdalo…

-Hagamos esto- dijo la castaña- prométenos que seguirás adelante, pase lo que pase… ¿lo prometes?

Él solo asintió silenciosamente. Un nudo en la garganta y en el alma, lo lastimaban profundamente.

Luego agachó la cabeza. Sí, los entendía perfectamente, pero le costaba tanto asimilar lo que podía pasarles… Se sentía tan agobiado… No quería perderlos, no ahora…

Fin Flash Back

Guardó el refresco en la heladera. Fue al baño y se lavó la cara, estaba destrozado, y no precisamente por la falta de descanso. Estaba enfermo y no porque su cuerpo lo estuviera.

Esos recuerdos le hacían tanto mal, que parecía que fuesen recientes, y no una espina clavada hacia ya 13 largos años. Trece años que habían sido, para él, una eternidad.

Arrastrando sus pies, subió las escaleras, y se acostó nuevamente, tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño.

Esa misma mañana regresaría a trabajar como Auror, y precisaba descansar.

Esta vez, para su contento, pudo dormir sin pesadillas ni sueños que parecieran quitarle las ganas de vivir.

CAPÍTULO 2: "Cuando la ayuda se hace más que necesaria"

Se desperezó rápidamente, emitiendo un sonoro bostezo. Con sumo cuidado se colocó los lentes y se vistió. Unas largas ojeras en su rostro mostraban lo mal que se veía.

Bajó las escaleras. La cocina estaba completamente desierta. Hizo una mueca rara, y estuvo a punto de llamarlo, cuando…

-Buenos días, Harry Potter- dijo Dobby, que había aparecido con un suave ¡plop!

-Buenos días, Dobby

-¿Desea algo, señor?

- Sí, el desayuno, por favor…

El elfo chasqueó sus dedos y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció un plato con varias tostadas, tarta de melaza (la preferida de Harry) y un vaso con jugo de calabaza.

Apurado, el ojiverde se sentó y engulló su comida como un troll, al mejor estilo Ron Weasley.

Inmediatamente después de haber terminado, Dobby los desapareció.

-¿Necesita algo más, señor?- preguntó cordialmente.

- Sí, que me prepares mis cosas, y que te encargues de la casa mientras no estoy.

-Dobby lo hará con mucho gusto, señor- y se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido.

Recostado sobre su sillón, Harry garabateó unas cuantas líneas para Kingsley y la ató a Hedwing, quién rápidamente echó a volar.

Volvió a tomar el Profeta en sus manos, y lo empezó a ojear. De pronto, encontró una noticia que lo sobresaltó, pues hablaba justamente de él.

Decía lo siguiente:

Harry Potter: ¿traumado?

Así es. Se cree que Harry Potter, el actual héroe y leyenda de la comunidad mágica, responsable de la muerte de Lord Voldemort, podría estar sufriendo severos problemas que afectaran su estado emocional.

Según diferentes fuentes del Profeta, "El Elegido", estaría "destrozado" anímicamente, debido a la lucha que había mantenido con el Lord Oscuro hace 13 años.

El hecho, recientemente confirmado, sería realmente alarmante para el Ministerio, en especial para la Oficina de Aurores, donde hasta unos meses atrás trabajaba Potter, escribe su corresponsal favorita, Rita Skeeter.

Potter, ya había tenido un similar comportamiento, cuando se había retirado de la vida pública, luego de su victoria.

En exclusiva, el Profeta estuvo hablando con representantes del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, respecto de la situación de Harry Potter.

_**No cabe duda de que el señor Potter debe de estar pasando un mal momento, debido a una crisis emocional que lo estuviera afectando gravemente -**_nos dijo un especialista_**-. Posiblemente, la causa de su problema sea la pérdida de su autoestima, la confianza en si mismo, y la solidez mental que mostraba. Recordemos que, durante la Batalla Final, no sólo salió mal herido, sino que perdió a todos sus seres queridos. Tal vez, esa pérdida haya sido la causante de su estado **___-agregó.

Recientes investigaciones revelaron la inestabilidad del héroe, quién padece de insomnio y frecuentes pesadillas por las noches. Además, según aseguran quienes viven cerca de él, ___** Potter está realmente deprimido, a veces hasta nervioso y iracundo. Casi nunca sale de su casa, y siempre se lo ve excesivamente cansado **___

Por ahora, nadie sabe que es lo que le pasa al Elegido, aunque algunos dicen que se estaría volviendo loco.

_Diario El Profeta, 24 de Mayo de 2021._

Arrugó el papel entre sus manos, ceñudo. Se sentía algo mareado y furioso a la vez.

¿Cómo alguien podía saber que era lo que le pasaba? No se lo había contado a nadie, excepto a tres personas, pero sabía con seguridad que ellas nunca habrían dicho nada.

Entonces, ¿cómo sabían tanto de él? Se había encerrado en Grimauld Place precisamente para evitar que alguien le contara a todo el Mundo Mágico como se encontraba.

Suspiró cansinamente. Cansado, se levantó y cruzó las escaleras en dirección hacia su habitación.

Tomó sus cosas, y, haciendo el hechizo Portus, usó su varita como traslador. Sintió la conocida sensación de cómo si un gancho lo jalara, y desapareció.

Kingsley Shacklebolt era un mago de temer si se lo proponía. Claro, cuando verdaderamente se enojaba, prácticamente, echaba fuego por la boca. O al menos, así lo veían los tres aurores

que se encontraban parados en su oficina.

-¡CÓMO PUEDEN SER TAN INCOMPETENTES!- vociferaba- ¡¡Sólo les pedí la simple captura de una banda de mortífagos, y me traen ESTO!!-remarcó la última palabra, señalando a la celda mágica, donde permanecían nueve mortífagos, aturdidos.

-… hicimos todo lo que pudimos…-agregó uno de los aurores- … además, sólo se nos escapó uno…-terminó casi en un susurro. Demasiado tarde.

-¡¡UNO!! ¡¡CÓMO SE LES PUEDE HABER ESCAPADO UNO!! ¡¡Y ENCIMA SIENDO EL IDIOTA ESE DE MALFOY!! ¡Los mandé a esta misión para que terminaran con su jefe, y así reestablecer el orden! ¡Justamente porque ustedes son los más competentes!

-¡Oh, perdone, señor! ¡Ella y yo estábamos heridas! ¡Mi hermano sólo no podía con él!- exclamó furiosa una auror- ¡¡Cómo si atrapar a Draco Malfoy fuese tan fácil!!

Kingsley, rojo hasta la raíz de su pelo, iba a gritarles, cuando una lechuza blanca penetró en la habitación.

El experimentado auror, tomando la carta que el animal traía en sus patas y lo leyó:

**Kingsley: **

**Tengo buenas noticias. Desde hace unas semanas, mis pesadillas han dejado de ser tan recurrentes. Los otros días, estuve pensando, y creo que ya es hora de que vuelva al trabajo. Por lo pronto, estoy en excelentes condiciones físicas. **

**Hoy volveré a trabajar.**

**Saludos**

**Harry Potter**

**p/d: acabo de leer el Profeta. Me enteré que ellos fracasaron en la misión. No te preocupes, el muy maldito ya aparecerá. Yo me encargaré de eso.**

Al acabar de leer, el semblante de Kingsley se apaciguó, y una pequeña sonrisa asomó por su cara. Su pecho se hinchó, orgulloso. Potter verdaderamente era fuerte.

Las tres personas que allí se encontraban lo miraron curiosos. Algo bueno tendría que haber recibido para que se pusiera así.

-… Bueno, bueno, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar…, pero, si vuelven a fallar… se atenderán a las consecuencias…-dijo, levantando la vista hacia ellos. Después, hizo un gesto con la mano, y los tres se fueron extrañados, pero contentos.

La Oficina General de los Aurores estaba hecha un lío. Varios aurores, novatos y expertos, corrían de acá para allá, registrando papeles, preparándose para sus misiones, patrullando…

Entonces, se escuchó suave sonido, y Harry Potter se apareció en medio de la sala.

Todos se dieron vuelta para mirarlo. Algunos sonrieron al verlo, otros no lo hicieron, pero si estaban asombrados por lo que veían. Por fin, él había vuelto a su trabajo, ese que tanto le gustaba.

Varias cabezas asomaron por encima de entre sus cubículos, en especial, tres.

El ojiverde sólo sonrió, parecía tan estúpido que todos lo miraran como si fuera un fantasma.

En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina de la oficina de Kingsley se abrió, dejando ver a tres personas.

Dos de ellas, corrieron abrazarlo, colgándose de su cuello y gritando "¡HARRY, HARRY! ¡Volviste, volviste!".

Él intentó safarze, pero no pudo. De repente, las muchachas se corrieron, propinándole, un beso en cada mejilla.

-¡¡Harry, amigo!!-exclamó un hombre, acercándosele, para abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo estás, John?

-Bien,… aunque con éstas al lado…-dijo fingiendo decepción. Era apenas unos tres años mayor. Sus ojos azules resaltaban en su brillante pelo marrón.

-¡Hey!-gritaron indignadas, las mujeres.

-Chicas, ¿cómo andan?-preguntó el morocho.

-De maravilla, ahora que has vuelto-replicó Sarah. Extrañamente, era muy parecida a Ginny, con la excepción de que tenía los mismos ojos que su hermano.

-Así es.- terminó, esta vez, una muchacha de ondeante pelo rubio, y ojos grises. Jane McCarthy era, junto con los hermanos Miller, los "amigos" que había conseguido después de la guerra.

-… Díganos, señor Potter, ¿cómo está usted?-preguntó, bromista, John.

- Mejor, ya no sueño todas las noches…-se puso serio.

-Ven, … te contaremos como andan las cosas por aquí..

Sarah, John y Jane, caminaron con él, contándoles los dificilísima situación que vivían los aurores al no poder detener a Malfoy.

El morocho los escuchaba atentamente, sin embargo, se decía a si mismo que, en cuanto pudiera, atraparía a Draco.

Tan despistado se hallaba, que no vio cuando, accidentalmente chocó contra Sarah, golpeándose ambos.

-¡Oh Harry! ¿Estás bien?-inquirió dulcemente.

No respondió. Por primera vez desde que la había conocido, notó su parecido con…, con…

-… Ginny….-susurró de manera inaudible. Entonces, recordó no sólo a la pelirroja, sino a TODOS, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Revivió sus experiencias, los momentos, buenos y malos, cosas, esas cosas que habían quedado guardadas dentro de su mente.

-¡Hey, Harry! ¡Despierta!-era su amigo quién lo llamaba, aunque su voz sonaba muy lejana.

-¿Estás bien?-

No. Evidentemente, no estaba bien. Junto con los recuerdos, volvieron aquellas pesadillas, mientras pasaban en su mente en cámara lenta, como escenas de una película. Lo seguían…

Trataba de escapar… y no lo conseguía.

Luego, nada. Sólo cayó. Cayó en un profundo sueño, del que no quería salir.

Oyó voces. Lo llamaban. Intentó escucharlas, y, despacio, muy despacio, abrió los ojos.

Enfocó su vista, y logró vislumbrar la luz de su cuarto. Al lado de la cama, se encontraban sus compañeros y Kingsley, quienes sonrieron al verlo.

-Por fin despertó la bella durmiente-

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?-

-Tranquilo-murmuró Kingsley-Estás en Grimauld Place. Tuviste un fuerte espasmo y te desmayaste.

- ¡Tengo que volver al Ministerio!-trató de levantarse, sin éxito.

-No, no lo harás. Con esto hemos podido comprobar lo mal que te encuentras.

- …Espere… sólo fue una recaída. Además, ya casi no tengo esos sueños…

-Sí, Harry, pero lamentablemnete, según tus compañeros, este no es el primer espasmo que sufres.

-Yo…

-Sé perfectamente que tu quieres resolver el problema por ti mismo, y lo entiendo. Pero el doctor que te atendió nos dijo que, otras recaídas de esas, podría serte... Fatal…

Se calló, porque Kingsley estaba en lo cierto, y lo sabía. Incluso desde hacía mucho antes.

-Bien, me voy llendo…-el viejo auror caminó en dirección a la salida. Inesperadamente, se dio vuelta hacia el ojiverde, y le dijo:

-Hijo, la única forma que hay para que te recuperes es buscando ayuda de los demás… porque la necesitarás, ahora más que nunca. Y se marchó.

Para su contento, sus amigos permanecieron con él, la tarde entera, acompañándolo.

Corría velozmente, atravesando, casi, cualquier cosa que se le cruzara en el camino. A estas alturas, estaba desesperado. Había revisado todos y cada uno de los consultorios posibles de Londres, en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarlo. Por desgracia, ninguno seguía abierto a las 5 de la tarde del domingo.

Sólo le quedaba un lugar al que no había ido aún.

El Consultorio Michigan era el único de la calle Carver. Esta calle, era famosa por ser conocida como el refugio de los peores maleantes de la ciudad londinenese.

Se frenó, recuperando el aliento que tanto le faltaba.

Alzó la vista. El edificio, a pesar de tener varios años de edad, se mantenía bastante bien. La mediana estructura estaba construida sólidamente de hormigón, pintada de blanco, y se notaba que había sido remodelada hacia poco tiempo.

Entró con cautela. Por dentro, el lugar era igual de blanco, con la diferencia de que tenía cuadros y afiches en las paredes. Las telarañas, que cubrían el techo totalmente negro, le daban un aspecto algo lúgubre.

-Buenas noches, señorita-dijo, acercándose al estudio. Un muchacha de unos 26 años lo atendió.

-Buenos noches. ¿Qué desea señor?

-Mire, quisiera pedir un turno con el psicólogo de aquí.

-El señor Boney no se encuentra acá, pero puedo reservarle un turno en cuanto él regrese.

-¿Cuánto tardará en venir?

-Creo que en unos veinte minutos.

-Bien…-dijo, tomando una decisión- lo esperaré.

Harry se dejó caer en la silla, abatido.

Su mente divagaba recordando las cosas por las que había pasado, para llegar a eso. Mataría a John, porque si él no se hubiera equivocado de camino, y acordado de cambiar la rueda del auto, seguramente él habría llegado más tarde. Pero no. Parecía que hasta el clima se había empeñado en retrasar su visita. .

Sintió deseos de dar una vuelta. Le avisó a la recepcionista, y salió.

Respiró profundamente. El aire fresco era un buen reconfortante para él.

Miraba hacia el cielo, buscando las caras de aquellas personas que habían sido tan importantes en su vida. Era cierto, dolía recordar, aunque estaba seguro de que, más tarde, tendría que hacerlo.

Volvió al consultorio, ahora un poco más tranquilo. Supuso que el psicólogo ya habría llegado, puesto que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Se sentó, mirando con curiosidad, al resto de la gente que como él, estaba en ese lugar por diversas razones.

Su cerebro cavilaba, mientras esperaba. ¿Cómo sería el doctor? ¿Podría ayudarlo, o se iría sin haberse quitado el peso de encima? ¿Qué tratamiento sugeriría para subsanar su dolorida alma? No lo sabía. Pero estaba seguro de que si el destino había le dado una oportunidad, mejor era no desperdiciarla, saliera bien o mal.

Al final, se dio cuenta que, después de todo, había valido la pena haber buscado ayuda.

Entonces, justo en ese momento, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta, al abrirse.

-¿Harry Potter…? Adelante, por favor-dijo el señor Boney, haciendo un ademán para que entrara.

Harry comprendió que era su turno. Aturdido, se levantó y entró en la habitación, mientras cerraba la puerta.


End file.
